nicktoonsfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Maxim
Angel's cold eyes bore into mine. The sound of fighting surrounded us from Fang, Iggy, and the erasers. It was just her and me. She pulled Celeste out from her jean jacket and dropped it in front of her. Angel then stepped in front of the bear and scowled at me. I knew that to get to the bear I would have to go through Angel. Fun. "C'mon Max. Don't be spineless and pathetic like usual. Try to beat me. Oh wait, you can't anymore. I'm more powerful then you could ever dream." She mocked. I knew what she was doing too. She was trying to get me angry so that my emotions would mess up my fighting. I did this with Ari all the time back before the whole global warming thing started and the erasers weren't retired. "I know what you're doing Angel," I told her while we circled each other. "And it's not going to work. I'm going to win and you are going to go back to normal." "Oh. And why is that?" She asked. "I'm Maximum Ride." I answered and then I threw a punch to her gut. She staggered back behind the bear and I slid onto the gravel and lunged for Celeste. Angel saw what I was doing and threw me telepathically ten feet into the air. My feet were dangling above the ground and I was squirming to be free. She was laughing sardonically at my struggles. "Face it Max. You never had a chance. We were destined to fight right here, right now. And I was destined to win." She taunted. "You know, I've never believed in that destiny crap. I'm not about to start now." I argued. Then I kicked my combat boot into her face and she lost her concentration. I landed on the ground on my feet and stood up. I could be part cat! She glared at me and we went back to beating the crap out of each other for a teddy bear. When you think of it that way, it's a little funny. She tried to roundhouse kick me, but I caught her ankle and flipped her onto her butt getting her purple dress all dirty as she realized she landed in a puddle. She screeched and lunged for my neck. I ducked and she flew over my head. That gave me enough time to run for Celeste. I ran full speed towards the dirty teddy bear when Angel flung me to the ground by pulling my hair back. Man she was annoying! She came towards me and I threw my foot out and knocked her away. At this rate I would never get Celeste and burn her to get Angel back. This was a strange, strange day. Stranger then usual I mean. Angel managed to roll to her hands and popped off of the ground. Then she looked straight at where Iggy was fighting. Oh no, she wouldn't. Would she? "Iggy!" She yelled. He turned his face to where he heard her voice. "Come and help me kill Max." She ordered. He got a confused look on his face, but then started running at me. I hated Angel right now. Well not Angel exactly, but how she was acting. Iggy threw a punch at my jaw and I swerved back to avoid it. I then grabbed his wrist and spun him around. I brought my foot up and kicked him to the ground, but Angel went behind me while I was focusing on getting Iggy off of me and pushed me onto the ground. She brought her foot up and stomped on my already aching lungs. I grimaced as the pain set in, but remembered my motto that Jeb had told me when I was little. Pain is just a message. I kicked my feet out and knocked her to the ground. I then kicked her in the side, not hard enough to hurt her, but not light enough so that she would immediately jump up. Iggy sat up looking confused and then shot me an apologetic look in my general direction. He then went back to helping Fang fight all of the erasers. They had taken down about five so these guys must be pretty hard to beat. I bolted towards Celeste, yet again, but this time my hand closed around the mangy fur. I picked up the raison and then stomped on it. Before it burst into flames like Iggy said it would I jumped back four feet. Angel screeched and soon every eraser was charging at me. I quickly threw the bear into the flames and they ate it up hungrily. Angel screamed louder then I had ever heard her scream and fell onto the ground, writhing in pain. Fang, Iggy, and I all winced at the noise and the fact that Angel was in pain. We had to stop ourselves from trying to help her though, no matter how much we wanted to. She stopped and lay very still for a moment, but then her eyes opened and they glowed bright with happiness when she saw me. She ran over to me and threw her arms around me sobbing. Oh Max, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to, I promise! She said in my head. After this incident with Angel ten minutes ago I wasn't sure how to react, but I found myself leaning down and hugging her and you know what, she didn't try anything. Angel was back to normal. "We only have fifty minutes to save the rest of the flock and the kcolf." I said as I glanced up at the building. "It won't be easy," Angel told us sadly. "Grey put up a bunch of mind tricks to make sure we wouldn't get there in time and to break us. On the fifteenth floor Grey is going to launch his formula into the sky that will spread all over the Earth and either kill everyone or turn them into avian Americans like us. If we stop him, we save the world, again." Angel explained to me. I glanced at Iggy and Fang who were still fighting the erasers. I looked at her and she nodded to me. "You are all going to drop dead." She told the erasers. Immediately the choked and fell, vibrating the ground. Iggy had a smug grin on his face. "That's what you get when you fight me." He boasted proudly. "Yeah you keep thinking that Iggy. C'mon let's go into Grey's evil lair and kick his butt." I told them. They nodded happily and we all walked through the doorway into the place that I had a bad feeling one of us wouldn't walk out of.